Ready as I'll ever be
by chloemcg
Summary: (Parody of Ready as I'll ever be) Apollo interrupts the trial of Athena Cykes and challenges his boss and proceeds to accuse his co-worker of the murder of his best friend...with musical accompaniment.


**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Ace attorney, they belong to Capcom.**

 **Ready as I'll ever be.**

* * *

The tension in the courtroom was so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

Phoenix Wright, newly reinstated attorney-at-law just couldn't believe what was happening right now as he stood with a look of pure disbelief on his face. His heart had taken a downwards plummet into his stomach and all the colour had drained into his face as his hands started trembling and his knees started quivering.

He had found himself being blackmailed with his daughter being taken hostage to take on a case to try and save one of his new understudies from a false allegation of her murdering her own mother several years ago, when she was a little girl, and he was about to prove that Athena was not guilty but then the last person he excepted to see decided to intervene:

Apollo Justice.

Last time he'd seen him, Apollo had taken a leave of absence from his office to search for answers who had killed his dear childhood friend. He was clearly grieving for his loss but it did nothing to lessen the blow that had just sucker punched itself into his mind.

What was going on here!?

The crowd who stood in the gallery were all quite bewildered about the sudden twist in an already-puzzling courtroom case and were chattering away quite loudly. This was until the judge slammed his gavel down repeatedly to quiet the bustling crowd as his eyes were as wide as saucers with this incredulous look on his face.

"Mr. Justice explain yourself!" He demanded.

Apollo, his shoulders which had been draped with a familiar jacket, glanced down at the solid wooden surface of the bench in front of him and spoke in a dark tone that seemed emotionally exhausted and hollow from sadness.

"The defendant, Ms. Athena Cykes, might not be innocent."

"What are you talking about!?" Phoenix shot at his student, his voice betraying the hurt and shock he felt, "The case from seven years ago has been settled!"

The spiky-fringed, injured lawyer in red shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not talking about the past here. I'm talking about the present case. It's still not clear who killed Clay Terran."

Athena looked just as confused and distraught as Phoenix did, she tried to think about why her cohort would do something like this. Her head ached and pounded and she could hear the gnawing and hoarse screeching of grief and hurt that his heart was letting out. She felt so sorry for what Apollo was going through but couldn't quite believe that he would resort to this.

"But, Apollo...why would you...?"

Apollo looked beseechingly over at Athena.

"...Ms. Cykes, please listen to what I have to say."

Then, completely out of nowhere, Apollo started to sing.

 _"Trust me, it's rotten._ _  
I've hit rock bottom  
but right now I plead by the third."  
_

Athena looked as through she had been struck, her blue eyes glimmering with hurt that the spiky-fringed lawyer she'd gotten to know had even thought that she'd even hurt a fly. Even though she could sort of understand that Apollo was simply hurting and was taking his grief out on the wrong people. She wanted to try and tell him that he was wrong, that he needed to think rationally. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Apollo-"

"Quiet!" Snapped the lawyer in red, scowling darkly at the young lady whom recoiled in hurt.

Apollo glared up in defiance at the judge, his dark brown eyes swirling with grief and it was clear that he hadn't gotten much sleep in awhile —the bags sagging beneath his one narrowed eye and the slight scruffiness in his infamous "horns" of hair was a clear indication of this. He continued to sing in his hardened glancing back down vengefully at his bandaged arms for a brief moment before raising his gaze yet again to meet the stunned gaze of the spiky-haired lawyer in blue.

A tiny fire of determination blazed in his dark coffee brown eye.

 _"I'm the opponent and that's fine._

 _You all saw the signs  
and I'll make sure that my voice is heard..."_

 **"** Please listen!" Phoenix desperately called over from behind the defence attorney bench and pleaded, worried for the young man he essentially saw as a son. He, like Athena, could see that he was doing this out of hurt and grief for the fallen friend that had been murdered and this trial was partially about other then the case from seven years ago.

Apollo cut him off from saying anymore by slamming a bandaged fist on the surface of the stand, wincing out of pure pain of hurting one of his newly-acquired wounds from the bomb blast in court number 4 that took place the other day.

 _"I've gotta stand up,  
I refuse to stand down._

 _I've searched and there's just one truth for me."_

The attorney in red cast a scathing glare over to the defendant, lifted an arm and proceeded to point an accusing finger right at her.

 _"I don't wanna fight_

 _but you gotta accept that I'm right.  
She's guilty, she's guilty, she's guilty..!"_

Apollo lowered his arm and closed the one eye that wasn't covered with the bandage-made eyepatch and he hung his head, trying to conceal the guilt that etched itself on to his face. He couldn't let his boss see the pure sadness emanating from his face and he couldn't help the guilt leaking into his voice. He didn't like doing this but knew he had to.

 _"The truth is Athena's guilty..."  
_  
Phoenix couldn't believe it. One of his protégé's was on trial and now his other protégé, whom was recently injured, was standing behind the witness bench spouting accusations against her for a case where his best friend was murdered. Even though Apollo was clearly not thinking straight, he needed to see that Athena wasn't the one who killed Clay in spite of the evidence from the former trial that said otherwise. The spiky-haired lawyer wasn't about to give up on Athena nor was he going to give up on Apollo.

He sang with conviction.

 _"I've gotta stand up,_

 _it's too late to stand down  
And my answer is plain to see.  
I swear by my creed  
that Athena will be freed!"_

He closed his eyes and sung louder.

 _"Athena's not guilty!"_

 _"Not guilty?"_ Sang Edgeworth.

 _"Perhaps guilty?"_ Sang the judge.

 _"Maybe guilty!"_ Sang everybody seated in the gallery in a loud chorus.

Phoenix closed his eyes and hung his head slightly. Even though Apollo had clearly been led astray he was determined to hold his hand out to help him for as long as it took...even if it took an eternity.

 _"Athena's not guilty, you'll see..."_

Several moments passed by until Phoenix opened his eyes when he heard a certain redhead dressed in yellow speak (or rather sing) up from the defence bench. He looked over and saw the worry that was plainly written upon her face as her sapphire blue eyes shimmered and gleamed with tears swelling up in them, she was trying to keep her bottom lip from quivering as she hugged her own arms.

 _"Boss, are you sure you can do this...?"_ Athena asked quietly.

 _"I vow that I'll help set you free..."_ Phoenix smiled reassuringly at the red-headed young attorney in yellow which made the corners of Athena's curl shyly back in return.

Apollo cried, anguish pooling in his one visible eyeball.

 _"Just listen to meeee!"_

The people in the gallery all started to sing simultaneously with the attorneys, defendant and judge all stood in the courtroom ruins. They all harmonised with one another as they sang as loud as their lungs would allow.

 _"We will see the result_

 _to determine whose at fault"_

Phoenix took the lead as he was the loudest singer right now.  
 _  
"People will be slaughtered..."_

The spiky-haired lawyer clad in blue hung his head yet nothing but determination burned inside his deep sea abyss blue eyes. He slammed both hands down firmly on the hard surface of the desk and whilst doing this made the palms of his hands tingle painfully, he could feel his own heart pounding away like a bongo drum in his chest. He remembered that his adopted daughter being held hostage by the sister of the man accused of doing the dastardly deed of murdering his mother of his client, who was like a second daughter to him.

 _"I'll save my dear daughter..."_

Edgeworth spoke up, picking up the song from where his frienemy as he cast a perplexed look straight over at Apollo.

 _"You must understand  
that this trials end is at hand!"_

 _"Must take it steady."_

The judge asked the group below him, his gavel raised.

 _"Are you ready?"_

And he was quickly followed by Phoenix, whom had clenched his fists so tight that his hands were shaking once more.

 _"I'm ready!"_

The fury and anger in Apollo was oh-so personal as he radiated acidic yet poisonous determination and looked on in anger and regret as he finished the song, his voice biting but with a hint of finality to it.

 _"I'm afraid that Athena's **guilty**..."_

A long, awkward silence filled the whole entire crumbling remnants of a room. It was hollow and rather uncomfortable as the lawyers, prosecutor, witnesses, civilians stood in the gallery and everybody else whom may or may not have been involved in the current case was quite impressed with the sudden and unexpected musical number. The atmosphere had changed from epically bone-chilling to feeling as though gravity itself was trying to crush them with its personal discomfort.

The judge cleared his throat to try and clear the awkwardness from the air and finally banged his gavel down on the bench, trying to smooth the utter confusion in his voice.

"Uuuuhh...Alright. Mr Wright, you may cross examine the witness."

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, my very first musical parody! It was inspired by JordonPhoenix and** **CzarThwomp's dual fic filled with Ace attorney parody songs based off of Disney (among other popular songs) written by them, seriously check it out! I also had help with the rhymes by going to Rhymezone and this is a parody of the Disney Tangled series song "Ready as I'll ever be".**

 **THIS WAS SUCH A PAIN TO WRITE BUT I AM SOOO HAPPY WITH HOW IT CAME OUT!**

 **Hope you like it guys.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
